Ordinary Life of Saiki Kusuo
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble pendek tentang keseharian sang pencenayang...[humor garing]/FT #04


**KEHIDUPAN SEHARI-HARI SAIKI KUSUO**

 **.**

 **Saiki Kusuo no Psi-Nan copyright Aso Shuici**

 **.**

 **Drabble-OoC-Humor?**

 **.**

Warning : Karena di animenya sendiri si Saiki tidak pernah ngomong pakai mulut, jadi saya pakai tanda '…' sebagai pembeda ketika Saiki menjawab dialog.

 **.**

 **FT 04**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Shun Kaido mendadak diam.**

* * *

Ada yang aneh dengan Shun Kaido hari ini. Orang yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah renkarnasi dari kesatria Dark Reunion, Nampak diam. Wajahnya murung.

Biasanya di jam-jam kosong, dia akan mengoceh tentang cerita Chunibyou-nya. Bukannya aku peduli, namun karena sehari-hari ocehan tidak bermutunya selalu memenuhi indra pendengaranku, yang entah sekarang tidak terdengar lagi, justru membuatku sedikit penasaran.

Dan benar saja. Tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya dengannya, dia sudah datang menemuiku.

"Hah… Saiki, apa menurutmu aku ini masih anak-anak?"

'Jika dilihat dari motif pembicaraan yang selalu kau bahas, aku anggap ya.'

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sadar bahwa aku bukan kesatria Dark Reunion."

Oh. Artinya sindrom kelas delapannya sudah hilang. Terus terang aku merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya penggangguku hilang satu.

Mendadak ekspresi murungnya berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Tapi… AKU MENYADARI BAHWA AKU ADALAH RAJA DARI DARK REUNION ITU SENDIRI! FUAHAHAHAHA!"

Cih. Bisa tidak kau mengembalikan 35,73 detik waktuku yang berharga?

* * *

 **Riki Nendou memang idiot.**

* * *

Jika kau bertanya padaku, siapa 3 orang yang paling ingin kuhindari, maka Riki Nendou adalah salah satu dari daftar listku. Sayangnya, di hari libur ketika aku ingin menghindarinya dengan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, dia berpapasan dan bertemu denganku.

"Yo sobat. Sedang apa kau di sini."

'…'

"Yo sobat, kau dengar tidak? Hah? Hah? Hah? Hah? Hah? Hah? Hah?"

'…'

"Oi? Sooobat? Oooiiii? Sooobat~"

Dan aku hanya mengabaikannya. Walaupun begitu, dia terus bertanya padaku hingga satu jam kemudian.

"Hoi….! Kau dengar tidak? Soba…t? Aku memangggilmu loh!"

Merasa tidak tahan, aku merespon.

'Apa?'

"Oh, akhirnya kau menjawab. Aku hanya mencoba menyapamu. Hehehe." Dia melanjutkan. "Ya, sudah. Dada dulu ya…"

Dan, apa yang dilakukannya selama satu jam hanya untuk mendengar jawabanku? Dia memang idiot.

* * *

 **Negosiasi**

* * *

Saiko Meturi, tiba-tiba saja memanggilku untuk datang ke balkon sekolah. Walaupun aku malas untuk datang menemuinya, sayangnya kedua bodyguard itu daritadi menggangguku dengan terus berdiri di samping bangku dudukku selama beberapa menit. Dan itu membuatku risih, yang artinya mau tidak mau aku datang menemuinya.

"Jadi, kau bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku memanggilmu? Bukan begitu wahai makhluk rendahan?"

Sayangnya, sekalipun kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku sudah tahu daritadi hanya dengan mendengar isi kelapamu. Jangan remehkan kekuatan pencenayang.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau mengira jika aku sudah menyerah dengan Teruhashi. Tapi… biar kukatakan sekali lagi, aku ingin kau menjauhi—"

Dan aku langsung pergi.

"—Tunggu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa kau pikir aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini tanpa ada rencana untuk membujukmu?"

Maaf saja. Sayangnya, aku tidak berminat dengan seluruh uangmu. Bahkan jika kau memberiku seluruh hartamu, aku bisa saja mendapatkan kertas-kertas itu dengan kemampuan cenayangku. Tentu saja aku bukan orang rendahan sepertimu yang mau terbujuk dengan uang.

"Bagaimana dengan koper ini? Kau tahu isinya penuh dengan uang."

'Aku tidak berminat. Maaf saja.'

Ketika aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, dia melanjutkan omongannya.

"—Bukannya, kau bisa memanfaatkan uang ini untuk membeli hal yang kau inginkan…" Dia tersenyum licik. "Seperti… "

Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku menola—

"—persedian untuk Puding kopi susu selama setahun?"

'Yosh. Aku tidak akan bertemu Teruhashi sampai tahun depan!'

* * *

 **Kegelisahan Teruhashi.**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa ya kok Saiki-kun terus menjauhiku? Aneh padahal –eh tunggu, bukannya dia biasanya juga menjauhiku? Pikir Teruhashi. Tidak-tidak! Walaupun dia memang seperti itu, tapi dewa selalu baik kepadaku. Buktinya, sudah tiga kali aku kencan dengannya! Tapi…

Teruhashi hanya bisa bersedih, sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa berbicara padanya. Lupakan bicara, bahkan akhir-akhir ini Saiki seperti menghilang darinya. Seperti, ketika jam istirahat. Teruhashi ingin menemui Saiki, tapi orang yang dicari ternyata sudah pergi entah ke mana.

Atau, ketika Teruhashi mencoba menyapanya justru yang disapa menjadi Saiko Meturi. Anak orang kaya yang sombongnya kelewat ampun. Seolah-olah, ada yang sedang mempermainkan isi pikirannya.

"Sai—ko-kun? Loh kok aneh ya?"

"Oh ada apa? Apa akhirnya kau terpikat dengan ketampanan seorang pangeran ini? Apa kau akhirnya tergila-gila denganku? Hm? Hm?" Meturi, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Cih. Percaya diri banget dia. Pikir Teruhashi

"Ah ya. Ya. Aku baru tahu kamu memang **Psiko** -kun."

"Hahaha! Sudah jela—Heh…?"

* * *

 **Ibu dan ayah sama saja.**

* * *

Ketika aku sedang menonton acara TV kesukaanku, aku mengetahui ayah hendak datang dan berbicara denganku—yang pastinya aku sudah tahu bahwa dia ada suatu permintaan kepadaku.

"Nee, Kusuemon~ hari ini anakku kelihatan tampan banget…"

'Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu maksudmu, hanya saja bisakah kau menghentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu? Itu sangat menjengkelkan. Hentikan.'

"Ara… ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ne Kusuo, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Bisakah kau menteleportku ke—"

'—Destiny Land yang baru saja dibuka di pusat kota.'

"Ah, ya… yang it—"

'Kutolak.'

"Eh? Kenapa?"

'Bukannya kau punya kendaraan untuk pergi ke sana? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti merepotkan anakmu sendiri? Dasar ayah tidak berguna?'

"Ayolah… bensinnya habis dan minta diisi ulang. Nanti kalau uangnya untuk bensin kendaraan, buat jajannya gimana?"

'Kutolak.'

"Cih! Kusuo-kun tidak bisa diajak kompromi, apa boleh buat…"

Dengan begitu, dia beralih dan meninggalkanku. Meskipun, tidak lama ibu yang datang kepadaku.

"Kusuo-kun. Tolong ibu ya?"

Aku menghela nafas. Tanpa menggunakan kemampuanku untuk membaca pikiran, aku sudah tahu ke mana maksud dari pembicaraannya.

'Ibu, jika maksud permintaan ibu sama dengan ayah, maaf saja. Jawabannya tetap sama.'

Dengan segera ibu menepis terkaanku. "Oh, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan anak tersayangku hanya demi kesenangan ibu semata, ibu tidak mungkin kan melakukan hal semacam itu?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Ibu dan ayah berbeda, walaupun terkadang pada saat tertentu keidiotan mereka berada pada level yang sama, setidaknya ibu masih bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Tolong… bisa tidak Kusuo-kun mengembalikan keadaan mobil ayah dengan kemampuan mengembalikan waktumu itu?"

Jika kugunakan kemampuanku, artinya semua hal yang ada pada mobil itu akan tereset ke keadaaan semula. Termasuk mengembalikan bensin yang sudah habis menjadi full kembali seperti keadaannya waktu tadi pagi.

Dasar… ibu dan ayah sama saja…

* * *

 **Kegelisahan Teruhashi (2)**

* * *

Hm… menikmati segelas Puding kopi dengan taburan saus coklat dengan kacang mete memang yang terbaik! Jika saja aku menyadari kalau hanya dengan menjauihi Teruhashi aku sudah bisa menikmati makanan kesukaanku, aku sudah berteman dengan si kaya itu daridulu.

Maaf saja Teruhashi, jika harus memilih antara dirimu dan Puding ini, tanpa pikir panjang aku akan memilih opsi kedua.

"Saiki-kun?"

Dan, karena aku terlalu fokus menikmati makananku. Aku tidak menyadari jika orang yang mestinya kuhindari—Teruhashi—sudah berada di belakangku.

"Akhir-akhir ini… kamu kok seperti menjauh dariku ya?"

Biar kukoreksi sedikit. Sebenarnya, aku memang berusaha menghindarimu sejak awal. Sayangnya, karena keburuntungan tingkat SS-mu itu, membuat setiap usahaku menjadi sia-sia. Bagaimanapun opsi yang kupilih, justru semakin membuatmu dekat denganku.

"Bu-Bukannya aku seperti kangen atau apa loh ya!" Muka Teruhashi menjadi merah. "Aku… hanya saja… sangat—Tunggu, bukannya itu Puding kopi?"

Huh?

'Sebenarnya, itu memang makanan favoritku.'

"Wah! Sungguh!? Itu juga makanan favoritku!" (Eh..?! makanan favoritku dan Saiki-kun ternyata sama. Apa ini artinya…. Kya!)

Sebentar Teruhashi-san, karena makanan favorit kita sama, bukan berarti aku ada apa-apanya denganmu. Buanglah pemikiranmu itu jauh-jauh.

Karena teringat dengan perjanjianku dengan si kaya itu, aku berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!"

Teruhashi menggenggam tanganku untuk menahanku pergi. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu rekomendasi tempat yang menyediakan Puding kopi terenak di sekitar sini!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menggenggam tangannya balik yang justru membuat mukanya semakin merah.

'Oke, Kapan kita pergi!'

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **AN :**

Saya tahu, itu garing(Serius). Bahkan saya ragu untuk mencantumkan genre humor di fiksi ini. Karena dilihat dari manapun, ini lebih mirip seperti drable angst ketidakberuntungan sehari-hari Saiki(?).

Tapi guys, setidaknya pura-pura saja tertawa walaupun dalam hati kalian membatin "Ini fic apaan sih!?".

Anyway… terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu 1-2 menit waktu untuk membaca fiksi ini.


End file.
